community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Repilot
Plot End tag Abed plays a re-edited version of Jeff's lawyer commercial, inserting himself as the hero. Recurring themes Continuity *'And we're back!:' This episode is a return on several levels. The study group returns for another year at Greendale along with Jeff who graduated last year. This also marks the return of creator Dan Harmon as show runner after having been fired and replaced in Season Four and writer Chris McKenna after a stint on the Fox sitcom The Mindy Project. *'Replay:' Many scenes in this episode echo scenes from the Pilot. **Dean Pelton's announcement. **The reformation of the study group. Dean Pelton calls Abed about the Committee and Abed calls the rest of the group. **Jeff repeatedly leaves the study room to work out a secret plan behind the scenes. **Instead of complimenting the group members to end an argument, Jeff tells them how bad their lives have become to get them to sue Greendale. **Pierce claims that he has been banned from the school because some women can't take a compliment, a phrase he used when Annie objected to his phrase “crafty Jew brain.” *'Previously:' **Jeff notices that the once empty trophy case now has a trophy from his victory with Annie in Debate 109. **The world peace scoreboard from Geography of Global Conflict is shown in the re-purposed study room. **Chang, along with the study group, recounts his misdeeds in impersonating a teacher, working as a security guard, taking over and attempting to burn down the school, faking amnesia to bring down Greendale from within. *'Familiar faces:' Chevy Chase returns for his final appearance as Pierce Hawthorne and Rob Corddry returns as Alan Connor. *'Returning students:' Leonard and Garrett return. *'School supplies:' The study table appears and is taken outside the library where it is set on fire. *'Winger speech:' Jeff gives several Winger speeches of varying length and inspirational content. He cuts one short because Alan doesn't deserve the full speech. Running gags *'Mancrush:' Dean Pelton is happy to see Jeff return to Greendale musing that maybe Jeff returned to Greendale for him and then hugs him a little too tightly. *'Shut up, Leonard!:' When Leonard teases Jeff for returning to Greendale... *'Nice outfit:' Jeff wears a super hero costume in a television commercial for his law firm. Abed later wears a super hero costume himself in a video he made which spoofs Jeff's commercial. *'Come Sail Away:' Troy struggles to find a suitable reason for tearing up. Pop culture references *'TV Guide:' **Abed compares their return to Greendale to the sitcom Scrubs. **Shirley bemoans her inability to watch the episodes of Bones on the DVR Andre took. *'Shout out:' **Jeff calls one of the movers “Francis Ford Repo Man” when he critiques Jeff's TV commercial, a nod to famed director Francis Ford Coppola. **Abed also mentions actor Zach Braff. **Jeff accuses Alan of owning Eli Roth DVDs. **Troy admits to having a Clive Owen Tumblr page. *'IMDB:' **In addition to his usual “Cash” nickname (from Tango & Cash) Alan calls Jeff “''Sling Blade.” **Abed doesn't think anybody else has his level of appreciation for ''Time Bandits. Meta references *'IRL', Everyone's a critic: Troy expresses anger at Zach Braff for only doing 6 episodes of "Scrubs" in Season 9 of the show before leaving. This is a thinly veiled reference to Donald Glover departing Community and only appearing in 5 episodes of Season Five. Troy's outburst mimics the response some fans had to his own departure. *'Use your allusion:' **The title of the episode "Repilot" refers to a practice in the television industry where a concept episode of a potential TV show, called a "pilot", is created by a studio in order to sell it as a series to a network. The name suggests that this is a second pilot where a new premise and direction for the show will be presented. **Troy's post graduation plan has been to sue Abed when he makes the next lucrative social media app, a clear reference to Facebook and The Social Network. *'Up against the wall:' **Abed objected that the phone number for Jeff's law practice (303-555-HERO) began with “555”, calling it derivative and fake. Phone numbers in TV shows and films almost always begin with 555 as no real phone numbers use the 555 prefix. **Troy asks the others if they “feel weird about doing this without...” and pauses while looking at Pierce's absent spot before finishing, “Magnitude?” **Annie and Abed blame their odd behavior last year on a gas leak. Community creator Dan Harmon was fired after season three and season four was widely considered to be a disappointment. Harmon was rehired for season five and the gas leak is a reference to the differences during its fourth season when Harmon was not running the show. **Pierce shows up as a hologram because he has been banned by the school. Chevy Chase left the show near the end of the fourth season and this explains Pierce's absence from the show. Production Behind the scenes video Gallery Promotional clips File:Community - Season 5 - Keep it Down|Keep it Down File:Community - Season 5 Premiere Clip|Premiere Clip Promotional photos 5X1 promo pic1.jpg 5X1 Promo pic2.jpg 5X1 Promo pic3.jpg 5X1 Promo pic4.jpg 5X1 Promo pic5.jpg 5X1 Promo pic6.jpg 5X1 Promo pic7.jpg 5X1 Promo pic8.jpg 5X1 Promo pic9.jpg 5X1 Promo pic10.jpg 5X1 Promo pic11.jpg Quotes Sources *TV Spoilers - Community - Episode 5.01 - 5.02 - Synopsis *Gillian Jacobs interview *Joel McHale and the Greendale gang return in first stills from Community Season Five Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes